Carlisle's Decision
by BellaandEdward4EVER2580
Summary: When Edward Mason is in the hospital dying of the Spanish Influenza, will Carlisle be strong enough to save him the only way possible? Will he be brave enough to change Edward and finally have a companion after all his years of loneliness. Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's Decision

CPOV

I thought about all those people at the hospital and wanted to scream. I felt so horrible sitting here all alone biding my time until night so that I could go outside without being exposed. All of those poor people were dying, mostly from the Spanish Influenza, and I longed to go help them. Instead, I have to sit here doing nothing since I don't need any sleep. Sometimes, being a vampire was very depressing. Don't get me wrong, I mean, the speed, the strength, and the better senses are all useful, but right now I just wanted to be human and not feel like I was useless and hiding. Well, I might as well go hunt, no need to take unnecessary chances. I ran out of my house and into the forest. I kept on running until I was sure I was completely away from civilization. Then, I stopped and listened. There about three miles to the east was a heartbeat. I let my nose guide me until I found the large mountain lion. I hid in the bushes until the lion got close enough then pounced. I quickly drained him of his blood, I made sure he didn't suffer much and I stayed clean. I listened again and took down a doe. After about three hours had passed I ran back to my house, got my car, and floored it all the way to the hospital.

"Good evening Dr. Cullen, how was your day," the nurse behind the counter asked.

"Fine, thank you, and yours," I replied politely.

"It was okay but I wish we could do more for the patients I hate seeing them die."

"I know exactly what you mean. How many deaths were there today?"

"Two, I believe," she said sadly, "Here, you can look at the files real quick."

I took the files from her and read the names, dates, and times.

**_Anthony Banner June 4, 1918 1:23 pm_**

**_Edward Masen Sr. June 4, 1918 3:35 pm_**

I gasped quietly at the second name. He was the husband of one of my patients Elizabeth Masen and the father of Edward Anthony Masen Jr. I quickly walked into the back and found Elizabeth and Edward Masen.

_This is my first fanficton and I hoped you really liked it. Please review and don't be afraid to flame. Be completely honest because I want to make my writing better and I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong with it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I have school and cheerleading and other things so I might not be able to. Thanx, BellaandEdward4EVER2580 : )_


	2. Elizabeth's Fever

Chapter 2

Elizabeth's Fever

CPOV

I quickly opened Edward and Elizabeth's door and cringed at the sight of the empty bed where Edward Sr. had died. I looked at Elizabeth and noticed that she was sweating. I checked

her temperature and noted that it was very high – 104 degrees Fahrenheit. I checked on Edward next and thankfully his temperature was relatively low—only 99 degrees Fahrenheit. I

went back to Elizabeth and placed wet rags on her to try and bring the fever down. I also placed my hands on her forehead and cheeks to help. This is one of those times when being a

vampire was very helpful. All too soon my shift was over. I had done all I could to help Elizabeth and Edward and now it was time to let the day shift take over. I jotted down a few notes

for the next doctor to look at then grabbed my coat and left. The nurse at the front counter thanked me and told me to have a good day. I returned the greeting then walked outside. I

got into my carriage, turned off the lamp, and drove the horses as fast as I could home. Instead of going distract myself until night I ran into the woods behind my house. I ran all the way

to the hospital and hid where I had a good view of Elizabeth and Edward. I waited there all day. Edward regained conscience twice then went back to sleep after watching his mother

with worried eyes for awhile. Elizabeth didn't wake up all day. Finally night came and I ran home to get my carriage. I returned to the hospital signed in and immediately went to

Elizabeth. Her temperature was steadily climbing and I'm scared that she won't regain conscience. I placed more compresses on her and once again laid my hands on her face. I stayed

that way for a couple of hours before I heard her heart grow weaker. She opened her eyes and told me, "Do whatever you can in your power to save him." Then she closed her sparkling

green eyes for the last time. I sat there frozen for a full five minutes. _Does she know my secret? Does she really want this life for her son? _Those were the questions running through my

head again and again and again. Finally, I wheeled her and Edward out of the hospital and to the morgue. I wrote down that Elizabeth Mason had died in the records then picked up

Edward and ran to my house. I was happy that my house was so secluded because Edward will be in a lot of pain for the next couple of days. I laid him on top of the bed that is there as

a prop then told him I was sorry. I slowly leaned down and bit into the soft flesh at his neck. I tasted the blood that flowed into my mouth and almost didn't stop myself. I quickly leaned

back and bit him in other places – his arms, his wrists, and the other side of his neck. Each time I quickly sealed the wound and my venom into his blood stream. Finally, I stood back and

waited. I tried to explain what was happening to him but Edward was screaming so loudly that I couldn't. Each scream tortured me more and more, and I began to wonder if this really

was what Elizabeth wanted for her son. Finally on the third day his heart began to beat quicker.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I was really busy and I had major writers block. Thank you my 2 reviewers and this chapter is for you. I'm not going to freak out about reviews but still i had about 50 hits maybe more and only 2 reviews. I want to know what you think even if it's bad. I like constructive critisism (if you know how to spell that please tell me because I have know idea lol thanks). Anyway, if I don't think people want me to continue then I won't. So can I at least have 5 reviews this time. I'm not going to be one of those people who won't update until I get that many but I still want to know if people are reading. Thanks and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Update: I changed Carlisle's car to a carriage. Someone pointed out that they didn't have cars with headlights at the time. Sorry : \


	3. Burning

**I just realized that I haven't posted a disclaimer for this story sorry about that so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything stephanie meyer does except for Anthony Banner I made him up by combining Edward's middle name and Edward and Bella's Science teachers name. :)**

Burning

EPOV

My mother died today. I saw her about to be wheeled to the morgue and wanted to scream. Then I felt myself being put on a stretcher and wheeled out. I wanted to tell them that I

wasn't dead, that I was still alive but I couldn't. Something was telling me to stay quiet, a compulsion I guess you could call it. Whatever it was, I stayed quiet and let them take me. I

drifted in and out of consciousness. While I was awake I felt like I was flying, someone was carrying me and running faster than humanly possible. Before I had time to think about it

enough the fever overcame me again. When I woke up again, I was on a bed. I heard Carlisle say that he was very sorry for what he was about to do and that it will be over in a few

days. Then, I felt knives cutting into the skin near my neck and heard sobbing. I felt the knives again on my elbows, my wrists, and the other side of my neck. I cried out with pain as I

felt them. Soon, I began to get warmer. I have been so cold for weeks that it feels wonderful. But soon the warmth became fire. Fire was burning through my veins getting hotter and

hotter. I screamed and screamed and screamed but it did nothing to help the pain go away. I begged for Carlisle to kill me, but he wouldn't listen to me. I heard Carlisle trying to tell me

what was happening but I couldn't listen, not while I was being burned alive. I wondered what I had done to deserve this punishment. Eventually, I was able to think around the

burning. The pain didn't recede at all but I could think about other things to distract myself. I found that listening to the slow breaths next to me to keep track of time was the best

thing to keep myself from thinking about the pain. I could hear _everything_. I could tell when Carlisle moved just because it stirred the _air_. I could hear the air. It was really strange when

I heard Carlisle talking to himself saying things like, "I hope he's okay", and "I can't believe I did this to him." I also heard my mother's voice again and again and again, even though I

know she died a couple days ago, or was it yesterday, a week ago, a month ago? I don't know how long I have been burning but I hope it will be over with soon. Finally, about a

million breaths later the burning changed for better and for worse. Better-the pain started to fade from my fingers and toes. Worse- it all went to my heart. For every degree my body

got cooler, my heart burned worse and beat harder. My heart started to sound like helicopter blades** (AN: I do not own that I got it from Breaking Dawn and couldn't think of a **

**better description)** and I screamed one last time before the pain suddenly disappeared, leaving me feeling unnaturally cold. I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so

beautiful and so much sharper. I looked at Carlisle and wondered how I thought he was beautiful before. He was much more than that, words cannot describe it. Suddenly, I noticed

my throat and my hand flew to it. I thought the flames were gone, but I was wrong they were still in my throat but they were different. It was more a parched feeling than a fire. "Uh

oh, please don't attack me," I heard Carlisle say. "Why would I attack you," I asked? He gave me a confused look then smiled. "I didn't say that, I thought it," he explained. I was

immediately confused. "I think your power is mind reading," he explained further. I gave him a look that said what are you talking about. And he started to explain that what I had

become and my "power". Then he stopped and said, "Let's hunt, my son."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews and your welcome for the quicker update. I didn't have anything to do so I started writing the next chapter and I think that this is the best chapter I have written so far. Review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas for what Edward should do as a newborn please tell me I need alot of help with that. Thanks and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. AN Sorry! PLEASE READ

Hey everyone. I have some good news!! I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I was really stuck. Luckily one of my friends at school (Edwardsince1901) is nice enough to help me out. The good news is that I should have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow and I know what I want to happen now. For a while I was thinking about taking this story off because I didn't think anyone liked it but I'll keep going for the few people who do. I'm not promising that I'll update everyday but I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. A lot of the rest of this story was taken from an idea Edwardsince1901 gave me in PE yesterday and today so some of the credit goes to her. I would really love it if you could review my chapters because it helps me to write more. I'm serious, when I get reviews they make me think people really like my story and want me to keep going. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up soon and sorry for the AN. I wanted to give you a little something if I can't get the chapter out tonight. Sorry for making you wait. Thanks!!! :D


	5. Newborn

**_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own anything no matter how much I want to : (_**

* * *

Carlisle's Decision Chapter 4

Newborn

EPOV

_He stopped and said, "Let's hunt my son."_

Carlisle turned around and ran through the open door, into the dark forest. I easily caught up with him and even passed him up, but I slowed down so that I could follow him because I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing. Carlisle tried to tell me something but I couldn't concentrate the burning in my throat was taking first priority in my mind. Suddenly, Carlisle stopped and I followed his lead. I caught a whiff of something in the air. It wasn't very appealing but I could tell that it would satisfy my thirst for the time being. I took off. I was flying through the trees towards the smell which was becoming more and more appetizing as the burning in my throat increased. Finally, I stopped and watched my prey. It was a mountain lion. It was gracefully stalking a doe, but I ignored the doe and concentrated on the lion. I calculated exactly how much force it would take to get there, and then leaped. I flew through the air and landed on top of the lion. It immediately panicked and tried to throw me off but I didn't let go. It tried to bite me and scratch me but its teeth and claws could do nothing against my new rock-like skin. I sunk my teeth into its neck and cut through all the layers of skin, fat, and muscle easily. I felt the warm blood flow to the back of my throat and it soothed the burning. I quickly drained the lion then threw it off of me. As soon as I stopped drinking, the burning came back just as bad as before. I remembered the doe that was the lions prey and started tracking it. I found it with about a dozen other deer and saw Carlisle. He motioned for me to go ahead and take as many as I wanted. I quickly leaped and drained as many as I could. Finally, eight deer later, the thirst was muted and I walked over to Carlisle.

"Well done my son," he said, "are you ready to go home and talk?"

"Yes," I replied, admiring my new voice. It sounded like velvet, I loved it. We ran back to the house and sat down in the living room. I took a deep breath, more out of habit than an actual physical need, and asked Carlisle, "What am I?"

He responded by saying, "You are a vampire." When he saw the look on my face I immediately apologized for it.

"No, no, you have every right to be horrified and furious," he said.

"But why am I a……. vampire," I asked nervously.

_Because your mother asked me to change you._ I heard but at the same time Carlisle said, "You were dying and I couldn't stand to let you die. Your mother and I were very close and I couldn't lose the last connection I had to her. I am sorry for making you a monster like me."

"Why are you lying to me," I demanded furiously, "I heard you say that my mom asked you to change me."

"I did not say that Edward," Carlisle said gently, "which brings us to the next topic I wanted to discuss – your power."

"My what," I asked.

"Your power," Carlisle began to explain, "Some vampires have special abilities and I believe your power is mind reading."

"Wow," was all I could manage.

"Yes, wow is right, it is an amazing power," Carlisle said. _I wish I could have one. _He thought wistfully.

"Why don't you have a power also," I asked curiously?

"I have a theory that when you become a vampire certain traits come with you and are amplified," he explained, "When you were human you must have been sensitive to the thoughts of others and that trait was strengthened when I changed you."

"I have only met one other vampire with a power similar to yours," Carlisle continued, "He is a member of the Volturi; they are similar to vampire royalty. His power only worked if he was touching someone but he is able to hear every thought you have ever had."

"I believe that the trait that was amplified in my case was my compassion," he said, "Notice how I feed on animals and not humans and how I am also able to work in the hospital. This is because I cannot stand hurting humans and I hope to make up for what I am just a little bit by helping them instead."

"I, too, believe that compassion is your ability," I stated, "I vaguely remember you taking care of me and my mother when we were in the hospital and you were the kindest doctor anyone could ask for." With that I stood up and walked into my room. I picked up which room it was from Carlisle's thoughts and I wanted some time to think. I needed to think about what I had become and what I can do to keep from disappointing Carlisle. On the way to my room I spotted a grand piano. I remembered playing piano as a human and wanted to see if I still could. I walked over and sat on the bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and tried to play a scale. It came out beautifully. I then completed the scale and moved on to a song. I chose one by Debussy and played it. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle standing by the door listening but I didn't care. I let myself get lost in the music. I started changing the notes and making my own composition. Eventually, dawn came and I realized that I was not tired at all. My fingers froze and I spun around to face Carlisle.

"Why am I not tired," I asked accusingly.

"Well, you see vampires don't need any sleep," he explained,"In fact we never sleep, ever."

"Oh," I said.

"Yes, well that will come in handy now," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"When they realize that you are in neither the hospital nor the morgue, they will call the authorities to search for you. I am sure you can understand the complications of that," he said.

"Oh, so how are we going to keep them from finding us," I asked.

"We are going to move, I have to do this every few years anyway because we never age," he informed me.

"Oh, where are we moving to," I questioned.

"I'm not sure probably Denali. It's very isolated and we'll be safer there, plus we can't go anywhere sunny," he told me.

"Why can't we go anywhere sunny," I wondered.

"You'll see eventually," Carlisle said with a smile.

* * *

_**In Denali, Alaska**_

BPOV

"Tanya," I called quietly, "Where are you?"

"Over here Bella," she responded. I followed the sound of her voice through the woods. Finally, I found her in a clearing just finishing off a deer.

"Hey Bella," she said, "Did you catch anything good?"

"Yep, I caught a mountain lion and a grizzly," I told her cheerfully. _I told her she should've followed me, but noooo no one ever listens to the newborn._

"Ugh, I should have followed you," she said.

"Yep," I said smugly.

"Well we might as well go back, I'm not thirsty anymore and I hope you aren't after all of that," Tanya suggested.

"OK, we can go back," I agreed. We took off running towards the house full speed. We were about half a mile from our huge house when I stopped abruptly. Tanya quickly turned and came back.

"Do you smell that," I asked nervously. She nodded her head and looked really scared. I had stopped because I caught the scent of other vampires.

"I think there are two of them," I said. Tanya just nodded her head and motioned for me to be quiet and keep going. So we did. We ran back to the house and into the door. The scents were stronger here and we stopped once we were in the house.

"Who's there," Tanya called. Just then, I saw two dark figures in the corner. I got Tanya's attention and we turned to them. We walked towards them until we had them cornered and turned on the light.

* * *

AN: Hahaha cliffie. So there you go this is the next chapter to the story. I am sorry for making you wait so long and for the AN so I'm making it up to you by posting an extra long chapter (even if it is a cliffie). I finally know exactly what I am going to do with this story so I should be updating quicker. Also, thankyou so so so much if you reviewed and thank you Edwardsince1901 for the awesome ideas. This chapter is dedicated to you (feel loved lol). Anyway review and check out my profile I am putting a poll up to see if I should change the title because this story isn't really about Carlisle changing edward anymore. So check out my profile it's a simple yes or no question and later I'll figure out some titles and put up a new poll if the answer is yes. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Newcomers

Carlisle's Decision

Newcomers

BPOV

_We walked towards them until we had them cornered and turned on the light. _

"Irina? Is that you," I asked.

"Yes," she replied. I saw the man standing next to her and wondered who he was. I was about to ask when Tanya stepped forward with a wild look in her eyes. When I saw that look I understood. I quickly stopped myself from breathing and grabbed Tanya so she wouldn't attack him. It was a human.

"Irina, what is the meaning of this," I asked icily.

"I couldn't help it. He smells so good and if I wasn't holding my breath now I wouldn't be able to keep myself from attacking him. I figured out that the vampires we smelt earlier must not be here anymore and also that Irina probably hasn't caught their scent yet since she is holding her breath.

"Give him to me," was all I could manage without taking another breath. She complied and I quickly ran into town and left him in front of the hospital. I ran back and found her and Tanya very tense and ready to attack.

"I'm guessing you caught their scent now," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Irina said, "They were all over our house. There are two of them."

"I believe they are in the forest right now watching us," Tanya said.

"Why don't you call Kate and we'll check it out," I suggested.

"All right," Tanya replied reluctantly and ran out of the room to get her phone. We could hear the entire conversation and I decided to listen.

_What do you want? _Kate answered on the other line, _I was a little busy you know._

"Sorry Kate but there is a little emergency," Tanya said calmly, "could you please come home, we might need your power."

_Fine, I'll be there in 5 but there better be a good reason for this. _She said angrily.

"OK, see you then bye," Tanya replied, but the line was already dead. Tanya came back into the room looking upset. I guess she still isn't over their last fight. It ended with Kate "electrocuting" Tanya, then leaving the house. We haven't seen her for a week.

"OK, what's the big emer-" she stopped when she smelt them.

"I hope you don't need an answer to that," I stated simply.

"Who is that," she asked.

"Do you think we would have called you if we knew the answer to that," I said angrily.

"Come on, let's go check it out," Irina said probably trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"OK, let's go," I agreed. We walked outside then followed the scent. It went into the woods about 2 miles then stopped. We looked through some branches and saw them. It was two vampires, one was definitely older with blonde hair and topaz eyes, but it was the other that had my full attention. He was a perfect height, muscled without looking scary, with beautiful tousled bronze hair and……. blood red eyes. That meant that either he was a newborn or he wasn't adapted to our lifestyle, which is feeding on animals instead of humans. I was best at keeping the girls in check with this lifestyle because I had been on that diet since I was changed. They, on the other hand, used to feed on humans. I guessed that he was a newborn, seeing how his friend was a vegetarian like us.

TPOV

Oooooo, that boy is drop dead gorgeous with his bronze hair. I bet _Bella _already has her eyes on him. She thinks she's so much better than us just because she's never fed on a human before. Ugh, I hope she leaves soon. I can't stand her.

EPOV

Carlisle and I were waiting in the forest for the vampires we had smelled earlier to come out. I heard three female vampires' thoughts and looked in the direction they were coming from. Carlisle quickly followed my gaze and we saw them. More importantly I saw her. There was a fourth vampire there but, no matter how hard I listened, I couldn't hear her thoughts. They were all beautiful of course but she was by far the prettiest. She had beautiful mahogany hair that framed her heart shaped face perfectly, perfect lips, and the most beautiful topaz eyes I have ever seen. She looked like she was trying to figure something out; my guess is that she wanted to know what my diet was. My eyes were still red because I am a newborn but I am a "vegetarian" as Carlisle likes to call us. I picked up the names of the other three vampires from their thoughts. One of them, Irina, had silvery blonde hair that only went to her chin and she was tall. Another, Kate, had pale blonde hair, very long and straight as corn silk. Lastly, Tanya, she had strawberry blonde curls and if I was being honest, she was the second prettiest in the clearing. We might have gotten along very well if it weren't for the thoughts that I heard coming from her._ I bet Bella already has her eyes on him. She thinks she's so much better than us just because she's never fed on a human before. Ugh, I hope she leaves soon. I can't stand her. _I tensed at these thoughts. How could she hate someone in her own coven so much? How can she live like that? Honestly, it was like she was some teenager in junior high, gossiping about someone behind their back but being "best friends" with them to their face. I immediately disliked Tanya. When she saw I was looking at her she giggled and smiled, obviously trying to flirt with me. It's just too bad that it wasn't working.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my son, Edward," Carlisle politely introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you," Tanya said, it appeared she was the leader of the coven, "My name is Tanya, and this is Kate, Irina, and Bella, my sisters."

"We are very pleased to meet you all," Carlisle stated, "Do you mind if we stay with you for a while, not to intrude, but you see, I just changed Edward and we have nowhere to go at the moment."

"Of course you can stay," Tanya said quickly, "You wouldn't be intruding at all, we would love to have you stay with us."

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to us," Carlisle said.

"It's not a problem, like I said we would love to have you right girls," Tanya said eagerly, they just nodded. Naturally, I knew why Tanya was so eager to have us stay. I checked her thoughts to be sure and yes, she just wanted us to stay because of me. Ugh, she has a dirty mind I really didn't want to hear about _that. _Oh, if I was human right now, I would be scarlet; Tanya has _very _vivid mental images. I shuddered and tried to block out her thoughts by concentrating on Carlisle's.

"Ok, follow us and we'll show you around the house," Bella said. With that we ran. We followed them to the house we had seen earlier and through the door.

"All right, this is our house, they have a few empty rooms upstairs. You can pick any of them," Irina said.

"Do you have a piano," I asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, it's in here," Bella said. Her voice made bird's singing sound like a dying cat. I followed her into a room and sat down. The piano was grand, I was dying to play it but I heard Carlisle mentally telling me to sit down with him. He wanted to get our story and my gift out of the way now instead of waiting. I stood up and went to Carlisle he was sitting at the dining table. Irina, Kate, and Tanya were already there. Tanya was still thinking dirty thoughts so I did my best to block her out. Bella sat down next to me and Carlisle began,

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering about me and Edward, where we come from and why we are here. I'm going to tell you our stories but they are rather long and it might be a good idea to not interrupt and ask questions until I am finished.

"I was born in London in the 1640s I believe, time was not marked well back then. My father was an Anglican pastor and my mother died giving birth to me. My father strongly believed that witches, werewolves, and vampires were real. He led many hunts for them and burned many innocent people. When he became too old, he put me in charge of the raids. I was not as quick to accuse as my father was and at first he thought of me as a disappointment. But I was cleverer than my father and more persistent. I was 23 years old when I found a real coven of vampires hidden in the sewers, coming out to hunt at night. I led the mob that chased them. The vampire was probably too thirsty and attacked us instead of outrunning us. He fell on me first, but defended himself instead of draining me. I knew that my father would burn anything infected by the monster so I crawled away and hid in cellar, buried in rotten potatoes, until the transformation was complete. I managed to keep quiet; I knew that if I were to be found, I would be killed. I hated what I had become. I tried to commit suicide several times. I jumped from great heights, tried to drown myself in the ocean, I even tried to starve myself," at this everyone gasped except for me. I already knew the story so it didn't surprise me. Carlisle continued his story,

"I stayed away from civilization at all times. One night a herd of deer passed near me and instinct took over. My strength returned and I was overjoyed that there was a way to live without being a monster. I swam the Channel and went to France. I went all through Europe to the different universities and finally found my calling: medicine. It took me two centuries of torturous effort to gain the level of self-control needed to work in the medical field. I was in Italy when I found the Volturi. I--" but Tanya cut him off,

"Do you mind if you skip any information about them, I shall explain when you finish?"

"No, I do not mind," Carlisle said kindly, "I left eventually, and went to Chicago. I was working nights in the hospital there when the Spanish influenza epidemic hit. This is where Edward comes in. He and his mom were in the hospital. Before his mother died she made me promise to do whatever I could in my power to save him. I snuck Edward to my house and changed him. We ran away shortly after that in fear of me being caught and I guess we've come full circle."

"Wow, you must have loads of self-control," Irina said enviously.

"Yes, and it was very difficult to attain," Carlisle said.

"Would you like to hear our story Carlisle," Kate asked, "It's not a very happy one but would you still like to hear it?"

"Yes, we would love to hear it," Carlisle said kindly.

"Okay, our story is not important up until we became vampires, so I will start from there," Tanya said.

"We, Kate, Irina, and I, were all turned by our mother; we do not like to speak her name. We lived happily with her for many years, and had no idea what she had done. One night, they came, the Volturi. Aro the leader questioned us by reading our thoughts. We were acquitted, but our mother was not. She was guilty of a crime only punishable by death. She had created an immortal child. We do not know what possessed her to go and create such a thing but she did and had to suffer the consequences. They killed her, ripped her to shreds and burned the pieces. They did not even have enough mercy to let Alec anesthetize her with his power. We are still haunted by her tortured screams and the sound of her being ripped apart. We came here. We didn't have jobs or anything like that. In fact, the city does not even know we exist. We used to travel to the city at night and seduce young men. We would bring them home and feed off of them. We lived like this for many years until we became fed up with it. We were not newborns and had enough control to not hunt often. We came across a grizzly bear one night and shared it. After that we began hunting animals instead of humans. One night, we came home from hunting and found Bella near our house. She was still human at the time and her scent was too tempting. I attacked her but my sisters pulled me away before I could finish, they knew that I would regret it in the morning. The next day they went back to her and brought her home. A few days later she woke up, and has stayed with us ever since," Tanya finished.

"That is a sad story," I said, "Do any of you have special abilities?"

"Yes, Bella and I do," Kate responded.

"As do I," I said, "my ability is reading minds."

Tanya's mouth dropped and her thought became incoherent with embarrassment. She looked horrified. I laughed to myself and was glad I told them myself. The look on Tanya's face was priceless.

* * *

**ok heres the next chapter hope you like it. It was really hard to write because I wanted it to be long. It's 5 pages on word which is extremely long for me. Thanks all my wonderful reviewers. You make me smile. If you want to read a great story while waiting for me to update again check out Eternal Desire by Lily Swan. That is a great story and I think you should all read and review it. Another thing, I know that Bella is a little OOC, that's how I wanted it to be and this isn't supposed exactly the same so don't say anything about it. Other than that anything goes for reviews. They make me happy and I need to be happy right now. I have a lot going on. Anyway, enough of my babbling and hit that button right there. It doesn't take long to review. Oh, and if you have a fanfic tell me and I'll read and review. :) Thanks byeeeeeeee**


	7. AN SORRY!

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, you all hate these but I felt like I needed to give you an explanation. I have been VERY busy and kind of upset for awhile now and haven't been able to write. I will TRY to update this weekend possibly tonight, but if I update tonight the chapter might sound a little forced. I promise that I will try my best to update this weekend and this won't happen again. I hope I haven't lost any of my wonderful readers because of not updating. Please don't quit on me I'll try to update sooner, but it might not happen. I will try my best though. Oh, and I'm going to be changing something in one of the earlier chapters. Thank you so much Stridette for pointing out my mistake. I didn't even think about that. So, you can all flame me or go off on me or whatever else you want to do for making you wait this long. I'm really sorry though. Thanks. BellaandEdward4Ever2580 (a.k.a. Breigh)


	8. Gifts and Reactions

Carlisle's Decision

Gifts and Reactions

EPOV

"_As do I," I said, "my ability is reading minds."_

_Tanya's mouth dropped and her thought became incoherent with embarrassment. She looked horrified. I laughed to myself and was glad I told them myself. The look on Tanya's face was priceless._

Her face flickered through several emotions, so fast even I couldn't read them, before it finally settled on one. Unfortunately, it was anger. Her face was livid, I was honestly frightened and it appeared everyone else was also. She finally composed herself enough to say something.

"OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed at us, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU….. YOU…. YOU SPY!"

"Tanya calm down, please," Bella pleaded with her, "whatever he heard couldn't have been that bad if he didn't say anything."

"SHUT UP! It's ENOUGH that he is SPYING on my THOUGHTS, I don't need YOU to turn on me too." She screamed at Bella. Bella looked like she would be crying if she was human. I wanted to reach for her so bad and comfort her, but Tanya would probably kill me if I tried.

"Tanya, I don't care what you thought about I wasn't even listening most of the time," I tried to tell her. It was true though, I tuned her out after the dirty thoughts started coming.

"Sure you weren't," She replied icily.

"I wasn't really," I told her, "I stopped listening when you had….certain thoughts about me."

"Let me guess you're going to tell everyone in this room what I was thinking about aren't you," she retorted.

"No, I won't," I calmly replied, "You're mind is a personal place and even though it's difficult for me to ignore a person's thoughts, I still try to and what I do hear I don't tell anyone. Unless of course it could possibly bring harm to myself or the people I consider friends and family."

"It's true Tanya," Carlisle said helpfully, "Edward would never intentionally invade a person's privacy and then relay it to another unless the thoughts were about something that could cause misfortune to befall us." I smiled gratefully at him and looked at Tanya.

"Well, I guess we will put it up to a vote," she said reluctantly, "Carlisle, you can stay of course, but unless the majority agrees that Edward can, he will have to leave." With that said they walked into the other room. I politely blocked out their thoughts so that they could vote in privacy. A couple minutes later they walked back into the room. I could tell from Bella's smile and Tanya's petulant expression what the decision was. Bella came up to me and pulled me into her cool embrace and told me that I could stay. I smiled at her and whispered thank you to her. I looked at the piano and asked if I could go play it. Bella smiled and told me of course I could. I took her hand and sat her down next to me. I began to play and everything melted instantly. I was lost in my music. I thought about Bella sitting next to me and the music changed. I began playing a piece that I had never played before. It was beautiful even to me. I heard Bella gasp and looked at her.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered in awe, "and it's for me." I stopped playing and looked at her curiously.

"It's my gift," she explained, "It allows me to understand people's intentions, sometimes before they realize it themselves. When the music changed I used my gift to see your intentions and when I realized what they were I gasped. I couldn't help it; I was shocked that such a beautiful piece was written for me." I smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"How can you be shocked?" I asked, "It's a beautiful piece for an even more beautiful girl."

TPOV **(AN: We are going back in time to right when Tanya found out about Edward's gift.) **

"_My ability is reading minds." _

As soon as the words left his mouth, I wanted to die. I was mortified. I couldn't even think straight. I had been thinking about him in ways I shouldn't since he got here. I felt my face quickly switching emotions. Finally, it settled on one: anger. I was furious. How could he be spying on my thoughts?

"OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed at them. I didn't care that I was making a fool out of myself, I just wanted him gone. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU……YOU……YOU SPY!"

"Tanya calm down, please," said the one person I didn't want to hear right now, "whatever he heard couldn't have been that bad if he didn't say anything."

"SHUT UP! It's ENOUGH that he is SPYING on my THOUGHTS, I don't need YOU to turn on me too." Bella looked hurt after I said this but I didn't care she deserved it and I don't regret one word I said to her just now.

"Tanya, I don't care what you thought about I wasn't even listening most of the time," Edward tried to explain."

"Sure you weren't," I replied coldly. I knew I was acting like a child, but I was too embarrassed to care.

"I wasn't, really," he told me, "I stopped listening when you had….certain thoughts about me." Oh God, he heard the thoughts I didn't hear. But if he stopped listening early on he didn't hear the really bad thoughts.

"Let me guess you're going to tell everyone in this room what I was thinking about aren't you," I retorted. I wasn't about to lose this fight.

"No, I won't," he calmly replied. Why can't he just be angry like a normal person would be? "You're mind is a personal place and even though it's difficult for me to ignore a person's thoughts, I still try to and what I do hear I don't tell anyone. Unless of course it could possibly bring harm to myself or the people I consider friends and family."

"It's true Tanya," Carlisle said trying to help, "Edward would never intentionally invade a person's privacy and then relay it to another unless the thoughts were about something that could cause misfortune to befall us." Ugh, there's no way to win this fight is there. Hm, maybe there is a way.

"Well, I guess we will put it up to a vote," I said reluctantly, "Carlisle, you can stay of course, but unless the majority agrees that Edward can, he will have to leave." Oh yeah, this is a good idea. All I have to do is convince the others not to stay and he'll have to leave. We walked into another room and started talking (quietly enough that they couldn't hear us of course).

"I vote for him to leave, of course," I said immediately.

"Well I vote for him to stay," Bella said right after me.

"Why, so you can finally have a wittle boyfriend, is that it Bella." I said, starting to act like I was talking to a baby towards the end. I knew I was being cruel but it didn't matter as long as he had to leave.

"Ugh, why are you acting so bratty all of a sudden Tanya," Bella and Kate said at the same time.

"I vote for him to stay," Kate said, "they seem nice enough and it's not like it's his fault he can read minds."

"Well, I guess it's up to Irina then," I said icily looking at her.

"I don't see the harm in letting him stay, like Kate said it's not his fault he can read minds," she said calmly.

"Fine, whatever, he can stay," I said angrily, "but you'll see. One day he going to hear something you don't want to hear then you'll wish you would have voted for him to leave." With that we walked into the other room. Bella went up to Edward and told him the "good" news. He took her hand and they walked over to the piano. He started playing a song and even I had to admit it was beautiful. At the same time, I wanted to cry. The last person to play the piano was our mother. I still remember the last song she played before they came for her. I heard the song abruptly change and ran out of the room. It was too much for me. I couldn't handle it anymore. The last thing I heard was Bella explaining her gift to Edward, before I collapsed on the forest floor dry sobbing.

* * *

_**OK, I hate my computer!! I just had a really good AN typed out and my computer deleted it. So now I have to try and rewrite it. OK, let's see........ sorry about taking so long to update. Like I said before, I had alot going on. I liked this chapter. The end kinda wrote itself so if it seems different from the beginning that's why. I didn't plan on Bella's gift being different or on Tanya running out at the end. Or on their mother being the last one to play the piano. It just sorta happened. Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger. I felt like it was a good place to end the chapter and I'm going to update again over spring break anyway. Review my story please. Any kind of review helps even a flame. For example someone flamed my chapter and pointed out a mistake, which I was able to go fix. I don't care what the review says as long as it's not something stupid. (Example: I hate this story. It made me want to throw up.) Tell me WHY if you put something like that. Anyway reviews make me write faster. So............REVIEW!!!! (Wow this is way different than my first AN that my evil computer deleted. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it. : D)**_


	9. Dissapearances

**AN: I know that this is a little later than yall expected but the truth is, this chapter was really hard to write. It was supposed to have a bit a fluff with Edward and Bella in it but I'm definitely not in the mood for that. If it seems kind of depressing that's because I feel really upset right now and that's probably going to leak into my writing. I really don't know what I'm going to do anymore. I'm so lost it's not even funny. I think I might have just lost my best friend and it hurts bad. I never thought I would lose him like this but now its happening and I don't know why. So, if this chapter seems kind of sad that's why. Read and review please.**

**P.S. Sorry about the long AN, I needed to vent a little bit and it did help some. Now, I'll let you go read my story. **

Carlisle's Decision

Chapter 7

Disappearances

_TPOV _

_The last thing I heard was Bella explaining her gift to Edward, before I collapsed on the forest floor dry sobbing._

EPOV

Bella smiled up at me and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you," she told me sincerely.

"I love you too," I replied. She looked around the room and a worried look came over her face.

"What's wrong love," I asked her curiously.

"Where's Tanya," she replied, "I can't hear her anywhere. Everyone else is just upstairs but I can't find her."

"I can't hear her thoughts either," I told her, "Maybe if we go outside I'll be close enough to hear her."

"Ok, let's go," she said anxiously. We got up and walked outside. I heard her thoughts almost immediately.

"She's over hear Bella," I told her quickly. We ran hand in hand to Tanya. When we got there she was on the ground nearly in hysterics.

"TANYA," Bella yelled. Her voice was shaky and sounded constricted. She wanted to cry and I could tell. "Tanya, what's wrong," Bella sobbed. She truly cared about Tanya and no matter what thoughts she had previously about Bella, I cared about her too. I considered her a sister even if she wasn't ready to return the favor. I rushed over to where they were, picked Tanya up in my arms, and brought her back to the house with Bella following. When we burst through the front door everyone's thoughts went blank before they all turned concerned.

"WHAT HAPPENED," Kate screeched, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" She ran up to me jerked Tanya out of my arms and put her on the couch before pouncing. She tackled me and I screamed in pain when I felt an electric current shoot through me.

"KATE, STOP IT, EDWARD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," Bella screamed.

"THEN WHY IS TANYA HYSTERICAL," she shrieked. The whole time they were screaming at each other I was howling in pain. Finally, someone noticed that this wasn't helping anything and I saw Irina fly across the room and knock Kate off of me. I noticed that she had on rubber gloves and realized that Kate's power was sending an electric shock through items. I lay there for a minute trying to catch my breath before getting up and glaring at Kate.

"Here's a brilliant idea," I hissed menacingly, "why don't you just ask me what's wrong with her before jumping to conclusions and shocking me. I can read her thoughts _remember._" Kate looked extremely embarrassed that she attacked me when I put it that way.

"Fine, what's she thinking O Mighty One," she mocked. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on Tanya's thoughts. _Mother, Mother, Mother._ She was sobbing in her head along with memories of the piano and the song I was playing at first.

"The piano," I said softly. Nobody said anything so I elaborated, "The song I was playing on the piano at first was the last song your mom played on the piano and your mom was the last one to play that piano." Kate's face dropped and Irina looked like she was going to cry.

"Are you going to be ok," Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Yes, but can we have some time alone please," Irina responded emotionlessly.

"Of course," Carlisle and I replied at the same time. We walked quietly upstairs. I didn't realize Bella was following until I sat down on my bed. She rested her hand on my shoulder and gently told me that it wasn't my fault.

"You didn't know about the piano, I didn't even know that," she said softly, "It looked like Kate and Irina didn't realize it either until you told them."

"I know but still, I should have paid more attention to Tanya's thoughts, I would have realized it sooner," I said.

"Edward," she whispered. She took my face into her hands and told me to look at her, "It's _not your fault_, you didn't know." Then she leaned in and kissed me. Before I realized what was happening we were lying down on the bed sobbing together. I pulled Bella closer to me and stroked her hair. We stayed in that position for hours before Kate came looking for us. She gave Bella a look and Bella got up and said that she'd be in the kitchen. As soon as she left Kate turned to look at me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," she apologized. "I just figured that since she had wanted you out of here so badly that you might try to hurt her."

"It's okay," I said, "I understand, and as long as it doesn't happen again, we'll be fine."

"All right," she laughed lightly. I laughed along with her until I heard other thoughts. They were coming from downstairs. Soon after I heard them there was a crash in the kitchen. I raced down the stairs screaming Bella's name. The stranger's thoughts were centered on taking her. I reached the kitchen only to find that she wasn't there. I followed their scent and thoughts outside. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. Someone caught me from behind and held me there for hours. When they suddenly let me go, I dropped to the ground sobbing. I realized that I was in the same spot as Tanya was earlier, when I felt her pick me up and carry me back to the house.

"She's gone, she's gone, she's gone," I kept sobbing. I didn't even realize when they put me down on the couch. I wished desperately to be able to sleep, to just escape this horror for a couple of hours. But, of course, that was impossible. I was vaguely aware of someone stroking my hair and trying to comfort me, but it didn't help. Nothing ever would. My true love was _gone_. I'll never see her again. Never get to hear her voice, never feel her lips on mine, never have her comfort me with sweet, gentle words ever again.

* * *

**_AN: Wow, I feel evil now. This was supposed to come later, but I got lost in the story and like I said, I'm really upset right now. So, who has Bella? Will Edward ever see her again? What's going to happen to everyone? All of this will be explained eventually. I should update soon, because I want to know what happens too. Yep, you heard me, even I don't know what's going to happen. This story has a problem with writing itself. Well, I feel a little bit better after writing this. It gave me something to do and I got distracted for a little while. Hopefully I'll feel better later on. I bet some reviews would help me out alot : ). I'll try to update soon and I'll try to make the story less depressing. Oh, and I didn't update sooner because at the beginning of Spring Break, I couldn't concentrate enough to write this out. Then, I didn't have access to my computer until today because I was everywhere. And, today I was so upset I almost didn't write this. But, I don't break promises and I promised I would update during Spring Break. There you go theres my explanation for not updating sooner. Sorry, for the second long AN for this chapter. Review please (maybe I'll feel better and update sooner :D). Thanks._**


	10. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**AN: I am very sorry that I have not updated in months. I have so much going on in my life right now that I just don't have the time to write anymore. I am going to put a poll up on my profile and let all of you choose which story you want me to continue first. I'm going to take this one at a time because I can't deal with all three at once. I am very sorry about this. Please vote on which story you want me to continue first. Once I have ten votes I will write another note to replace this one for the stories that are not chosen, and a new chapter for the story that wins. I will complete all three stories eventually but right now I want to get at least one of them finished. **

**Thanks Breigh**


End file.
